Dulce como la miel (Spanish)
by SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Historias para la semana de Clyde wuuu (de hace mil años porque en esta plataforma casi no estoyxd)
1. Modestia

_**La semana de Clyde (hace mil años lo siento ok)**_

Día I y VI — Traje Canon favorito/Clyde y sus amigos

994 palabras (drabble)

.

 _ **«Oh, no, el año pasado todos ustedes querían ser negros y ahora quieren ser gays»**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La homosexualidad estaba en el ambiente, como, literalmente. Todos los estudiantes con ropa lujosa y sofisticada, peinados con demasiado detalle y usando accesorios extravagantes —que probablemente nunca habrían usado si no fuera por esa estupidez—, todos influenciados por los medios y creyendo que eran mejores y más "especiales" por el simple hecho de parecer miembros de la sociedad que gustan de su mismo sexo. Estúpido.

Y debo mencionar que cuando digo todos, es _todos_.

Nos centraremos en nuestros protagonistas, los jóvenes apuestos e idiotas del reconocido Team Craig que esta vez se veían más gays que el propio Big Gay Al, esperando en el salón de clases a que la tortura comenzara pero esta vez con un pequeño detalle: todo el mundo estaba vestido igual y con el mismo propósito, competir para ver quien era más metrosexual. En verdad, no podían ser más gilipollas, pero en cualquier caso, estaban _muy_ ocupados hablando con _mucha_ modestia sobre su ropa, comparando al Team contrario con ellos y, obviamente, alardeando sobre quién era mejor.

Sarcasmo, ven a mí. Claro que hablaban con modestia y más humildes que el propio Jesucristo.

—¿Viste la playera de rejilla que llevaba Stan? —preguntó indignado Craig, haciendo muecas de asco, exagerados, por supuesto, y señalando no con mucho disimulo a la parte del salón donde se encontraba el mencionado, porque como Craig parecía sentirse muy orgulloso de el aire de diva que emanaba con sólo mirarlo y su cinismo había aumentado aproximadamente un mil por ciento —aunque no fuera posible porque, en primera, estamos hablando de Craig Tucker, el mismo y único que existía en South Park y eso quiere decir que su cinismo siempre estaba a tope, y segunda, la misma palabra lo dice, cien-to, no mil—, eso no era suficiente para demostrar su superioridad.

—No le pega para nada —espetó, mirando a los integrantes de su séquito de putas, sin ofender, claro, con una mirada inquisitiva como preguntando "¿Qué dirán ahora, perras?"

—¡Para nada! —respondió con un mohín Clyde, moviendo sus manos de manera grácil, como solía hacerlo, pero ahora menos espontáneo y más forzado— Con esa personalidad de estúpido que tiene... debería cambiarlo por ropa hecha de poliéster, como su amigo Kyle —dijo para reír con burla después seguido de sus amigos.

Oh, Clyde. Tan guapo como siempre pero ahora tan... idiota. Más de lo normal, ¡sólo faltaba mirarlo un segundo para darse cuenta! Con esos lentes pasados de moda que según él eran "vintage", dios santo, y su cabello con un color turquesa que lo hacía resaltar más, aunque no _tanto_ porque su actitud era la misma a la de todos los demás.

—¡Escuché eso, puto! —exclamó a sus espaldas un enfadado Stan metrosexual, levantándose de su asiento porque el profesor ya estaba tardando un poco y parecía que las cosas se iban a calentar. En todos los sentidos— ¡¿Tienes algún problema?! —espetó con desagrado y furia, porque continuaba siendo el Stan que todos conocemos, siempre metiéndose en problemas y, aunque no tomando tanto como antes pues eso era igual de ridículo que la moda que todos llevaban a cabo, sí seguía siendo igual de agresivo y... ¿cómo decirlo? Gilipollas. Sí, esa es la palabra.

—El problema lo tienes tú, cariño —dijo su rival con un tono meloso, y claro que lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo. Sé que lo amas, Craig, yo lo sé—. ¿A quién crees que sorprenderás con esa ropa barata? Es obvio que no eres tan metrosexual como dices —dijo, provocativo, para darle la espalda y terminar lo que había empezado—. Deberías cambiarte de ropa, porque eso no combina para nada con tu estupidez.

Se mamó. Aquí es donde le decimos adiós a Craig; fuiste bueno —y mucho, si saben a lo que me refiero— mientras vivías, hijo mío.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Stan salió disparado a la dirección de Craig y... lo mató. Está bien, no, aún no, pero exacerbado o, como los plebeyos dirían, enfurecido, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y en un ataque de ira —porque, vamos, ¿qué es mejor que poder iniciar una pelea con la persona que odias y amas en secreto sin cargar con toda la culpa?— lo levantó con fiereza y nada de delicadeza para decirle en un tono neutral y casi un susurro—: ¿Qué dijiste?

—O-oigan, paren —titubeó Clyde dudoso, no era su problema que Craig estuviera a punto de ser golpeado hasta la muerte si nadie intervenía pero ¡su peinado se arruinaría! Y se veía demasiado bien, dios—. Craig, ¡se ensuciará tu ropa! ¡Y tu pelo! —se quejó, seguido de un grito ahogado de parte de Tweek y Token y algunos «¡Es cierto!» y un «¡Craig, no!»

—¡Él comenzó y él terminará! ¿O no? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina Stan, parecía divertido. Yo también lo estaría, y lo estoy, la escena perfecta para que esos dos demuestren el aprecio que se tienen— ¿O será que quiere disculparse para que no arruine su precioso peinado?—preguntó con burla mientras Kenny y Cartman veían de lejos, al igual que Tweek y Token.

—¿Disculparme? Ni en sueños —dijo con todo el cinismo y descaro que pudo—. Además, no soy sólo gay, ¡soy sodomita! —Y ahí fue donde, de verdad, Craig murió. Vayan a comprar las flores de una vez.

Stan, iracundo, sólo lo golpeó con una mano mientras con la otra continuaba tomándolo por la camisa, Craig le imitó y así en un ciclo donde ambos saldrían golpeados y magullados, pero ¡oh! Kenny, ¿qué haces? ¿Odias a Craig tanto como Stan? Adelante, ¿que tú no puedes morir, verdad?

Pues, Kenny el valiente intervino ¿tomando a Stan de los hombros? Eso sí no me lo esperaba, pero como Craig es bien maricón, maricón de los buenos y de los que saben pelear, lo golpeó también por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Stan. Y ahí sí se armó, porque Kenny sabe pelear mejor que Craig.

Ustedes ya saben qué pasó, se mataron entre sí y ahora vamos a otra escena. Transición cool aquí, por favor.

* * *

『nota』

exacerbar: tr. Irritar, causar muy grave enfado o enojo.  
sodomita: adj. que practica la sodomía➝ f. práctica del coito anal  
iracundo: adj. Dicho de una persona: Que tiene o muestra ira.

 _ **mariCONEESSS**_


	2. Sexualidades

Día 3— Ship favorito

* * *

Clyde estaba en la enfermería con Kenny, porque como castigo los principales culpables de todo el alboroto habían ido a la sala del director sin recibir tratamiento para que se les quitaran los humos que se les habían subido —además de lo maricón que tenían—, y nuestro pobre Clyde tenía el labio hinchado por un golpe que había recibido de Stan. Las lágrimas no habían tardado en salir en el momento, pero como estaba frente a Craig y sus amigos, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlas y, en vez de seguir golpeando a lo tonto como había estado haciendo, por ninguna razón lógica, fue por un profesor porque eso se había descontrolado fuerte y pronto sería convertido en una masacre con sangre y sierras eléctricas y más sangre.

Gracias a eso estaría castigado con una semana, pero al menos sus heridas habían sido tratadas con un poco de hielo y vendas, y su ropa... ahora estaba destrozada, lamentablemente, arrugada y sucia de los golpes y el frío suelo en el que había caído cuando Stan lo empujó. Lástima, era su favorita, y no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía cuando lo llevaba puesto.

El cierre de la chamarra seguía abajo, y como al comienzo del día se había visto en el espejo usándola y había pensado «Qué sexy», se sintió fatal por el hecho de que no podría llevarla puesta más. ¡Su cabello resaltaba con el color rosa! Y todo había sido por la estupidez de Stan y sus amigos...

Sin pensarlo mucho miró a Kenny, quien había participado en destrozar su preciada prenda, y aunque no podía estar demasiado enojado con él puesto que Stan fue quien golpeó a Craig en primer lugar, él había continuado peleando junto a él después de intentar pararlo. Tenía parte de la culpa, y a pesar de que no lo conocía, una parte de él lo comenzaba a odiar aunque sabía perfectamente que esa no era la solución.

Kenny debió darse cuenta de su mirada sobre él —claro que se dio cuenta, si no es ciego y tiene a Clyde en frente, eso no se puede ignorar—, lo observó con atención mientras Clyde seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, vio cuán gay parecía de manera superficial y pensó que se veía muy apuesto. Demasiado, a decir verdad, no sólo por ser Clyde, sino por tener ése cierre a la mitad del pezón.

—¿Miras algo, bonito? —preguntó Kenny con el tono que usaba al ligar, con la excepción de que esta vez _sí_ era para ligar pero con un chico. Su crush, específicamente. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque, a ver, déjenme pensar... Porque era Clyde Donovan, y sólo mira esa cara tierna, preciosa, chula, ¿quién podía resistirse a eso? Debía esforzarse para que Clyde lograra fijarse en él, al menos por una mamada como que Craig Tucker, the Stan fucker y su amado iniciaran una pelea, pero eso era lo normal en South Park.

—¿Perdón? —Como lo sospechaba, por fuera era un Clyde metrosexual pero por dentro continuaba siendo el dulce y sentimental bebé llorón de siempre. Su meta estaba decidida: acercarse un poco al castaño y ver su reacción para así discernir qué tipo de sentimientos tenía por él. Buen plan, Kenny, buen plan. A ver si no la cagas como siempre.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió el rubio sonriendo con socarronería y deseo, deseo de poseer esa cara bonita y poder escuchar las palabras afectuosas que solían salir de esa deliciosa boca, ahora herida y lastimada, pero eso no le quitaba la perfección que tenía. No esperaba nada que, en el caso de que compartiera sus sentimientos, éstos fueran correspondidos, mas con que pudiera ver esas enervantes expresiones estaba bien. Muy bien, en realidad, pues aunque ningún lazo sentimental los uniera, siempre podría provocarlo. Y eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Clyde no parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, por lo que un rubor notorio se hizo presente en sus regordetas mejillas al procesarlo, pensando en todas las posibilidades a las que podría referirse su acompañante porque, como bien sabía, era Kenny McCormick, y éste era conocido por sus casuales noviazgos o amantes a los que conseguía tan fácilmente como cortar una rosa, fácil y límpido como sonaba. Con unas cuantas palabras ya los tenía entre sus manos —o eso se rumoreaba— y le parecía que nunca tomaba en serio ese tipo de relación, una _seria_ donde ambas personas tenían sentimientos genuinos. A pesar de lo mucho que le agradara Kenny, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado e incómodo a niveles estratosféricos por esa simple oración, ambigua, serena y con un significado de todo menos inocente.

El castaño se limitó a parpadear perplejo y sin saber qué hacer. Apartó la mirada con brusquedad de esa sonrisa sensual que Kenny poseía —ya no sabía si siempre la había tenido o era especial para la ocasión—, no entendiendo en su totalidad por qué lo hacía. Kenny le parecía guapo, incluso, pero no era su tipo; o al menos eso quería creer ya que desde que lo había visto con tantas personas diferentes a lo largo de los años ya no estaba seguro sobre nada acerca de él.

Parecía poder explotar de vergüenza e incomodidad en cualquier momento, por lo que, en un intento por recuperar su espacio vital y alejarse un poco de su acompañante pervertido pero atractivo —y, para su desgracia, esa no era una buena combinación—, apoyó las manos en la cama y se apartó lo más que pudo de tal rubio que lo enervaba a niveles extremos.

Mientras tanto, Kenny no podía dejar de pensar que le encantaba. Era su droga ver esas expresiones delicadas y espontáneas; sus favoritas eran las sonrisas llenas de afecto que le dedicaba a todas las personas que conocía, y ese detalle le fastidiaba: a todas las personas que conocía, y digamos que Clyde era un tanto popular. Su mayor deseo era que algún día sólo le dedicara una sonrisa así a él, mas era sólo una fantasía lejana. Le hastiaba, torturaba y lastimaba, pero a la vez le parecía un reto, y no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.

—Oh, vamos. Me conoces, nos conocemos, estamos en confianza —replicó el rubio sonriendo con lascivia muy bien disimulada y acercándose sutilmente al contrario—. Somos amigos, ¿no? —preguntó para pasar un brazo alrededor de su cuello al estar cerca de él, susurrando la oración cerca de su oído, con sumo cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado cerca, pero lo suficiente para hacer que un escalofrío frío e intenso le recorriera la columna.

Sus corazones estaban a punto de explotar, con una ansiedad creciente de no saber qué hacer o no conocer ni sus propios sentimientos. Por una parte estaba Kenny, comenzando a dudar de sus acciones al ver la mirada nerviosa y exaltada de Clyde, sin estar completamente seguro de si podría superar las consecuencias de sus actos, y éste no podía ni levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con esos ojos de topacio que le dejaban sin aliento. Temía no poder dejar de mirar esos labios de caramelo, no poder dejar de preguntarse cómo sería que le dedicaran un minúsculo beso o que siquiera hubieran pronunciado esas palabras. Sabía que su personalidad era así, burlesca y llena de piropos, pero no podía evitar pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que no fuera una broma. Tenía miedo de caer en ese tentativo juego, tomando en serio lo que solamente era diversión y placer.

Kenny no podía soportarlo más, debía comprobar si estaba haciendo eso por sólo entretenimiento o si en realidad tenía un estúpido capricho con Clyde, por lo que no pudo contener más sus ganas de tenerlo lejos de él y, en un movimiento rápido y procaz, levantó la barbilla de Clyde tan suavemente como pudo y unió sus finos labios con los suyos en un vaivén inocente y ansioso por parte de ambos. El tacto era dócil, ligero y celestial, inocente como los labios del contrario pero apasionado y candente como los propios, y mientras su mano tomaba la chaqueta de Clyde más fuerte para acercar su rostro al suyo y profundizar tan estimado beso, él sólo permaneció durante los primeros segundos paralizado, abriendo sus ojos anonadado y esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

Cuando sintió un tenue dolor en el labio inferior, miró con duda y casi reproche a Kenny, y se dio cuenta de que esos ojos llenos de pasión estaban preguntando si _podía_ , y sin pensarlo mucho Clyde accedió abriendo ligeramente su boca, dejando entrar a la escabrosa y desesperada lengua de su acompañante, ahora explorando rigurosa y lentamente cada rincón de su boca mientras él, ahora sabiendo con certeza que no se trataba de un sueño sino la realidad misma, deshacía la tensión que había quedado en su cuerpo y bajaba sin ninguna delicadeza el gorro que tanto le estorbaba para tomar su nuca y pedir por _más_.

Kenny gruñó, extasiado y sin tener consciencia de sus acciones, porque tal vez había estado esperando demasiado tiempo por ese momento, tal vez era muy fácil ponerlo en ese estado por la estúpida moda de parecer-pero-no-ser-gay, o tal vez simplemente Clyde era mucho más de lo que esperaba y no podía evitar excitarse por tan sólo besarlo, pero había que aceptarlo. Besaba _muy_ bien, con un leve sabor a chocolate inundando sus sentidos y una boca junto con unos brazos confortables que le hacían querer permanecer así el resto de su existencia. No era posible pedir por más.

Clyde sólo podía suspirar, jadear e intentar ahogar algunos gemidos que querían salir de su garganta, pero pensaba que no era la ocasión, o ya no sabía, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa además de los largos mechones de cabello rubio que estaba tomando entre sus dedos con deleite, embelesado con la cara y Kenny McCormick en sí. De vez en cuando se separaba por un breve instante a mirar atentamente los ojos safiro que lo contemplaban, esperando de manera impaciente pero a la vez gentil, con un erotismo implícito que no sabía si debía dejar ser o parar en un momento dado.

Las ásperas manos de Kenny se paseaban por los alrededores del rostro y cuerpo de Clyde, disfrutando el cálido tacto y tratando de memorizar cada mínimo detalle. Sin embargo, los pequeños quejidos del castaño habían acentuado el querer poseer completamente su cuerpo, su cara, rostro, que le pertenecieran sus sentimientos y fueran únicamente para él. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse, su mente había comenzado a ofuscarse todavía más y su razonamiento desapareció de manera definitiva. Sus movimientos ya no eran controlados por él, era exclusivamente de sus deseos más profundos las intenciones de las que ahora gozaba.

Clyde no podía decidir entre dejarse llevar, luchar por mantenerse en esa realidad tan exquisita y erótica, pero mantener la compostura, o besar por siempre a Kenny en esa posición, donde sus acogedores brazos lo envolvieran con cariño y ternura. Para ese entonces ya no necesitaba el sentido de la vista para sentir el afecto y deseo con el que Kenny introducía su lengua en su cavidad bucal, desplazando lentamente sus manos más por debajo de su cintura, buscando algo que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar.

—E-Espera —protestó el castaño entre jadeos, alejándose repentinamente de su agarre y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer en la realidad antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar. Kenny, aún en la emoción del momento, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras a pesar de haberlas escuchado y continuó, _muy_ ocupado, besando sin mayor cuidado los labios del contrario—. ¡Kenny! —Lo llamó en lo que pareció más un gemido que una palabra normal. El rubio, cuya atención ahora estaba en los ojos de Clyde, simplemente lo miró como diciendo «¿Qué pasa?»— Pensé que... ¿sólo eras metrosexual y no gay...? —preguntó el castaño con incertidumbre, bochorno y un atisbo de una combinación entre diversión y miedo por saber la respuesta. Sabía muy bien que todos actuaban como homosexuales pero no lo eran, y esa pregunta existencial le hacía dudar sobre con qué intención estaba haciendo todo eso; tanto Kenny como él.

—Las apariencias engañan, cariño —respondió Kenny sin mucha dilación, sonriendo y volviendo a tomar posesión de esos preciados labios, disfrutando cada sensación única e indescriptible que Clyde producía en él.


End file.
